


Tactics

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Robin needs a book de-hexed.
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 3/My strategy is that some day, I don't know how, nor with what pretext, that finally you need me.

"Tharja, are you there?" 

Of course she was. She always was. Though... she'd tempered herself a bit since that day when Robin was feverish. She kept watch but she brought along other projects, like the tome she'd been studying while Robin read. 

"Heh heh, I am. Do you have use of my many skills?" she questioned, giving him a tiny smile. 

"Yes," Robin replied as he offered her the book. "There seems to be a hex on this section that scrambled the text. Do... you think you could take care of it?" 

Tharja blinked and nodded. That was normally a very simple hex, but again, probably not something Robin knew how to break. That was why she kept close, after all. Just in case he needed her. And he did... 

Robin handed her the book and after a quick glance, yes, Tharja knew what she had to do. 

"I need to take it to my tent," she told him. Unfortunately. "Stay right here. I'll be right back. Heh heh..." 

She darted off-- best not to leave Robin alone for too long. Though what sort of book was only partially encrypted? 

Tharja glanced at the spine just before reaching for the flap of her tent. 

It was definitely not a tactical manual. 

Or... maybe it was, of a sort. 

Tharja laughed to herself. 

Perhaps her hard work and dedication were going to pay off.


End file.
